Demons
Demons are vicious, monstrous creatures that inhabit the Underworld. According to legend, just as the Underworld is made of darkness and hopeless misery, the demons are composited of darkness themselves, though this idea still sounds pretty far-fetched. The demon army is one of the most loyal and devoted armies to their realm, and some believe themselves to be superior to everyone else, mostly following in Malladus or Ganondorf's beliefs. The demon army is definitely one of the strongest, and is made up of tons of different soldiers. Types of Demons Bokoblin The most typical soldier in the Underworld Army. Bokoblin have a various variety of weapons, such as clubs, swords, arrows, or even light sabers. Kargarok Kargarok are the messenger birds of the Underworld Army, and they also carry soldiers or items into battle. Skulltula Giant spiders who serve in the Underworld Army. Their hunger knows no bounds. A more rare version of this monster is a Gold Skulltula. They say if you destroy a Gold Skulltula, you get a token that proves you did so. Stalfos Skeleton warriors who were possibly the remains of mortal soldiers who served in wars of the Mortal World. Their Underworld-bound afterlife now devotes them to the Underworld Army. Lizalfos Lizalfos are a higher-up soldier in the Underworld Army. They also have a wide assortment of weapons, such as spears, iron tails, or stone-made arms. The more elite versions of these enemies are referred to as Dinalfos. Some Lizalfos are blue, and can shoot poison from their mouth rather than fire, and are referred to as Dark Lizalfos. There is also a version of this enemy that can fly, and those are called Aeralfos. Orne Ornes are a dangerous type of Underworld monster. They are merely floating, flaming skulls, composited of lost hope and misery of souls drowned in the Sanzu River. One touch of an Orne onto a mortal's body, and their deaths are established. Wolfos Wolfos are wolf creatures in the Underworld. They like to hide until their prey comes along, so they can gnash 'em. Another type called the White Wolfos are more-better camoflouged versions in the snows. Darknut Darknut are a more elite force in the Underworld Army. They are armored beings who wield swords and shields. The higher-up Darknuts wear capes. Octoroks Octoroks are a squid-like monster that roams around in aquatic areas. They are able to shoot huge rock chunks from their mouths. The Big Octos like to ambush ships out at sea, or are used by the Underworld Army to guard places via water entry. History with the Kids Next Door The early Kids Next Door existed during the earlier Demon Wars. In the olden days, the Kids Next Door were the demons' primary enemy, just as the demons were bigger enemies than the adults. The Kids Next Door's first treehouses were helped built by Celebi, the Forest Spirit, and the treehouses contained a mystical force that the demons reviled. This force was used to trap Malladus beneath the earth and keep him imprisoned. For many generations, the demons kept returning and doing battle with the Kids Next Door, all the way to the days of the Seventh Age, in which Grandfather became temporary Demon King. Category:Races Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Zelda Characters